Siempre te voy a protejer
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: De camino a la misión necesitaron descansar, pero no fue todo, ¿Es que siempre tenemos que pelear por alguna tontería?...se alejo de él, solo para terminar cometiendo un gran error ¿Vago donde estas ahora?...tranquila siempre te protegeré. Editado


**Siempre te voy a proteger**

* * *

Se dirigían hacia una misión un poco difícil hacia una aldea cercana a la aldea de sauna  
iban saltando de rama en rama, no se dirigieron la palabra durante un buen rato, hasta que Temari rompió el silencio  
—Después de terminar la misión—titubeo un poco antes de continuar— ¿Te quedaras en la aldea de suna?—  
—No se, depende que tan cansado este—fue su respuesta.  
—descansemos hemos viajado mucho—señalo hacia el frente con su rostro indicando una rivera donde podrían descansar cerca a la gran cascada de esta.  
—Hump—lanzo un bostezo largo.

Llegaron a la rivera del rio, se encontraban cerca de la cascada y se pusieron a descansar, Temari disfrutaba del paisaje era verde y frondoso tal como le gustaba a ella las plantas crecían por doquier y la cascada hacia que todo ello fuera un paraíso, el fresco viento le acariciaba el rostro sin duda la panorámica era hermosa. Sin notar que el moreno hacia rato la veía detenidamente, al parecer él también disfrutaba del hermoso panorama. Se sintió observada y su traicionero sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando noto el la miraba de una forma muy penetrante e indiscreta.

— ¿Disfrutando del panorama vago?

—Un poco, contigo atravesada es difícil—el objetivo de sus palabras era hacerla enojar, le fascinaba ya que siempre que lo hacia podía ver ese tierno sonrojo que solo el provocaba al acercarse para decir un simple _lo siento. _

La vio fruncir el seño, estaba molesta sonriendo estaba por acercarse a ella para atraparla por la espalda pero ella fue mas rápida se giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de él quien solo alcanzo a escuchar _eres un idiota _salir de sus rosados labios. Se adentro al bosque dejándolo solo, a lo lejos solo alcanzo escuchar que él decía _¡oee se te olvida tu abanico!...ya se fue, que mujer mas problemática_

Caminaba sin dirección alguna perdida en sus pensamientos se había alejado del lugar de descanso —el muy idiota, ¿acaso no podían hacer otra cosa que pelear? — El viento soplo fuerte y helado, al parecer una tormenta se acercaba, cosa que verificó al mirar el cielo nublado, localizo un risco donde podía ver la rivera del rio desde otro punto, se tranquilizo sentía la brisa fresca del viento, era un lugar muy relajante. Sin embargo su tranquilidad y armonía fue interrumpida cuando tuvo que esquivar unos shurikens que se dirigían hacia ella dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás lo cual hace que casi caiga al borde del risco

—Sal de ahí...quien eres—_estoy de muy mal humor como para soportar este tipo de tonterías._  
—Eso estuvo muy cerca casi te caes seria una lastima que una lindura como tu muriera de esa forma—hablo una voz desconocida para ella, en un inicio pensó que era él en alguna de sus estrategias para llamar su atención, pero estaba más que equivocada.  
—Cállate... ¡Que quieres!  
—Solo diviérteme un rato—su tono fue claro, no era ninguna broma.  
—_A si_—pensó al tiempo en que rápidamente lanzaba un Kunai hacia la dirección en la cual había captado el sonido de la voz.  
—Maldita por tu atrevimiento te matare—grito en sentencia el ninja que la perseguía.  
—Eso lo veremos—toco su espalda para tomar su abanico sin embargo recordó haberlo dejado donde Shikamaru—_Maldición ¿Que hago?_

En cuestión de segundos estaba atrapada en una lluvia de shurikens y kunais dando dos de estos en su brazo izquierdo, desarmada y herida se echo a correr en dirección en la que había llegado, estaba perdiendo sangre y correr a esa velocidad no ayudaba en nada, miro hacia atrás para ver si el ninja la perseguía pero no vio nada se detuvo para recuperar el aliento al tiempo en que unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer convirtiéndose en una tormenta fuerte, Temari comenzó a caminar buscando huellas que la pudieran ayudar a guiarse pero la lluvia se había hecho cargo de ellas borrándolas. Impotencia y frustración eran las palabras que invadían a la kunoichi no sabia que hacer algo raro en ella sin saber porque unas lagrimas de desesperación invadieron su rostro se encontró de nuevo en el borde del risco se sentó mientras trataba en vano de parar el sangrado con su mando derecha. Estaba comenzando a marearse, se dio la vuelta para tratar nuevamente de regresar, pero se encontró con un Shikamaru que la miraba sorprendido la chica rubia se acerco lento a él y lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras lo besaba con mucha ternura. El estaba sorprendió, nunca ni en sus mas remotos sueños la había visto así, herida e indefensa, la arropo con sus brazos mientras sacaba una venda para cubrir la herida.

— ¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?

—Un extraño...no se... no pude ver su banda para identificar su aldea—diciendo esto una nueva lluvia de armas caía sobre ellos, Shikamaru fue rápido tomando a la rubia y dejarla tras de él.  
—Así que fuiste tú, sal de tu escondite marica imbécil.  
—Si fui yo... ¿algún jodido problema? — de la oscuridad salió un hombre robusto, no tenia banda de ninguna aldea pero si un uniforme roto y sucio de alguna prisión cercana, un fugitivo, uno del que nadie sospecharía muerte alguna…  
—Eres un gran idiota, si te metes con ella te metes conmigo—estaba molesto hasta la medula, no permitiría que el tipo ese se saliera con la suya, no ahora que sabia era un simple prisionero fugado.  
—eres solo un niño, crees que podrás hacerme algo, no te temo solo porque seas un ninja, eres solo un niño bandita o no—

Temari tomo su abanico y lo agito con mucha fuerza mandando a volar lejos, pero Shikamaru la miro sorprendido al ver aun tenia fuerzas, sin duda era la mujer más fuerte y obstinada que había conocido. Él no espero más y se lanzo sobre el sujeto que había caído a unos metros de él que estaba ahora lastimado y con heridas gracias al ataque de la kunoichi de Suna. Kunai en mano, solo bastaba el tiro de gracia, más no se atrevió a hacerlo, no valía la pena. Lo dejo tirado mientras escribía un mensaje dando las características del sujeto, en cuestión de minutos aparecieron dos hombres enviados por la guardia de líder de la población del rio, era un prisionero que seria condenado a muerte por la violación de mujeres y niños, lo tomaron dando las gracias y desaparecieron.

Temari estaba sentada al borde del risco en donde había sido atacada instantes antes. Su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje que era mucho mejor que en la cascada sintiendo la lluvia caía de forma serena. La miro muy bien, su cabello rubio mojado y su piel blanca que resaltaba la belleza de sus ojos y cuerpo entero se acerco a ella despacio abrazándola por la espalda dándole suaves besos en su cuello.

— Siento lo que te dije antes, en verdad te miraba a ti eres hermosa—seguida dejando besos mientras le hablaba. La sintió sonreír  
— Yo exagere— él la giro para mirar su hermosos ojos esmeralda  
— Siempre te voy a proteger—dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a besarla, de esa forma tal y como a ella le gustaba tierna pero posesiva.

La tomo en brazos poniéndose de pie para comenzar a correr por el bosque, regresando al lugar donde se habían separado, estaba débil había perdido sangre que poco a poco se fue durmiendo en sus brazos, esos brazos fuertes que a pesar de que él no hacia tanto ejercicio, la naturaleza era generosa, dándole un cuerpo fuerte y marcado, tan cálido que si por ella fuera lo secuestraria solo para poder tener su calidez siempre.

Él estaba cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, no quería despertarla, cuando llego al lugar donde estaba la casada y el resto de sus cosas, se acomodo en las raíces salidas de un gran árbol para huir de la lluvia que parecía no tenia fin y ahora se desataba más fuerte, se recargo y se dedico a cuidar el sueño de ella que en ocasiones se apretaba más a él, la noche comenzaba a caer, tomo unas cosas de su mochila y saco una manta que la menos los protegería del viento frio que había comenzado a soplar. Sus ojos pesaban la oscuridad ahora reinaba fue precavido dejando unas trampas para protección contra otro invasor reviso el área, todo limpio cerro de apoco sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

La luz le golpeo la cara de forma ruda, despertó primero que ella quien seguía muy cómoda en sus brazos, se movió un poco y acaricio su mejilla.

— Oee...Mujer despierta.  
— ¿Cuanto dormí? — se restregó los ojos y lo miro aun con sueño.  
— Lo suficiente como para recuperar tus fuerzas, vamos es hora de seguir

Shikamaru la ayudo a levantarse se acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura y la beso muy tiernamente aprisionándola en sus brazos

— Sabes que creo que me quedare unos cuantos días en tu aldea al terminar la misión— mostrando su sonrisa de medio lado  
— A si jajá pensé que para ti seria problemático—no contuvo la risa al verlo mirarla de esa forma tan común en él, con pereza  
—Más problemático seria no estar a tu lado.

Temari se sonrojo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a el y que a el volvía loco siguieron completando la misión con éxito.

* * *

-  
_Bueno este es mi primer fic, esta editado porque bueno, yo era novata, no sabía muy bien del todo como escribir diálogos y escenas así que ahora ya con algo de experiencia y ayuda de mis hermosas mujeres YyessyY y Presario-2500 creo que he mejorado_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, tanto como a mi me encanto el volver a escribirlo._

_Por todo, gracias_

_Les quiere_

_HawkTem _


End file.
